A jar contains $8$ red marbles, $6$ green marbles, and $8$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Explanation: There are $8 + 6 + 8 = 22$ marbles in the jar. There are $8$ red marbles. That means $22 - 8 = 14$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{14}{22} = \dfrac{7}{11}$.